Darkness
by TattooedHeartt
Summary: There was a silence between us while I pondered all the people he could hurt. There was my mom, Allison, Derek, any one of our friends, there was endless possibilities. Then realization set in while I thought of the only girl he has ever said he loved. "Lydia" I gasped.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all, this is my first Stydia fanfic so i hope i do well,Thanks to my beta this was just a jumble of words before she helped, this is set after Echo house.

*Disclaimer* I do not own teen wolf, Jeff Davis does.

Enjoy!

* * *

*Stiles P.O.V*

I felt myself walking towards the front door of the asylum and I tried to stop myself, to turn around and go back to my room but my body wouldn't listen to me. It was being controlled by the nogitsune and as a result, I was left with no control over my body. The thing that really sucked was I could see everything that was happening around me and couldn't do anything about it.

I heard someone calling my name and I tried to stop walking and turn my body around to the source but the nogitsune wouldn't let me. The boy continued to call my name telling me to wait up for him and now I could recognize the voice. It was Oliver. He eventually caught up to me and I could feel his hand on my upper arm as he turned me around. He had a surprised look on his face and I knew he was looking into the deep black void that were now my eyes.

"Are we going to talk about what happened, Stiles? Who was that voice in my head and why did you hit me?" Oliver asked.

My body turned to leave, the nogitsune obviously already bored with this conversation but Oliver stopped me again.

"What are you doing man? You can't leave here, there are guards at the front, you will never get by them."

"Oh, don't worry Oliver, I can be very tricky about getting my way." The nogitsune sneered and inside, I cringed at how foreign my voice sounded.

"Stiles, listen, you're never going to get by them. How about we go back to our room?" He suggested, tugging at my arm. The nogitsune didn't like that and he turned, hitting Oliver across the face and sending him tumbling to the ground.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to mind your own business, Oliver?" The nogitsune snarled before we walked out the door of the asylum.

"Now to deal with these guards, Stiles" He whispered with a laugh.

* * *

*Scott P.O.V*

"So we have to turn Stiles into a werewolf, Is that what you're telling me?" I cried, pacing in front of Deaton.

The Vet put his hands on his desk and leaned towards me. "This could be the only way to save Stiles."

"But what if it goes wrong? What if the bite kills him? What then?"

"We will pass that bridge when and if we come to it, but at the moment our main problem is getting the nogitsune out of Stiles before we lose him."

I looked at him, confused. "Lose him? But why would he kill Stiles, It's what's keeping him alive."

"Not lose him in that sense but the nogitsune feeds on pain and he may try getting that out of Stiles."

"How would he do that?"

Deaton shrugged. "My guess is that he's going to start killing people and the Stiles we know won't like that. But then the nogitsune will start hurting people closer to Stiles, like you for example and this would be the last straw for Stiles. He may give up fighting for his body or join the nogitsune and we will lose him."

"That won't happen, Stiles would never do that." I protested. "Come on this is Stiles were talking about, he cries if he kills a spider"

"You seem to keep forgetting Scott, that nogitsune's are tricksters, they will make you believe anything and when all of Stiles loved ones are gone the nogitsune will make Stiles feel like he is the only one he has left."

The bell over the front door rang and I felt someone coming up behind me.

"Can I help you?" Deaton asked the person.

"I'm looking for Scott" I heard a girl say and when I turned around I was face to face with Malia.

"Malia? What are you doing here?"

"Scott, someone told me you could help me." She hesitantly replied.

"What do you need help with?" I asked curious.

She looked me square in the eye when she replied. "Changing back into a coyote."

"What? You want to change back?"

"Yes and Stiles told me you could teach me."

"Wait, when were you talking to Stiles?" I asked, stepping closer to her

"In Eichen house"

"You were in there? How is Stiles?"

"That's another reason why I am here." She sounded hesitant again. "There was an incident last night, I think you need to get him out before he hurts someone."

"Okay, I'll help you if you help us with Stiles, deal?" I asked, putting out my hand for her to shake.

"Deal" she smiled, shaking my hand.

I heard Deaton's phone ring and he answered it, talking in a hushed voice. When he was done, he turned to me with a small frown.

"That was Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles escaped from Eichen house this morning and killed two security guards in the process."

"What? Where would he go?"

"Well I said he would kill some unknown people first then turn towards his loved ones, someone he has a strong connection to. So if he didn't go to his father and he didn't come here to you, who else would he go to? Who else does he love?"

There was a silence between us while I pondered all the people he could hurt. There was my mom, Allison, Derek, any one of our friends, there was endless possibilities. Then realization set in while I thought of the only girl he has ever said he loved.

"Lydia" I gasped.

* * *

Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all Welcome to a new Chapter, Enjoy.

*Disclaimer, I do not own Teen Wolf*

* * *

*Stiles P.O.V*

My body was creeping up her stairs and no matter how hard I tried to make it turn around, it wouldn't cooperate, I was powerless. I came to a stop outside her door and I could hear her shower running, The Nogitsune ran my finger along the handle of her door, teasingly.

"Are you ready, Stiles?" The Nogitsune asked inside my head.

"Please don't." I whimpered. "Not her"

The Nogitsune laughed menacingly. "Come on Stiles, be happy. We're about to see your little girlfriend." It pushed the door open and stepped inside, her bathroom door was opened and it made its way over to the bed and sat down, facing the bathroom.

"Looks like she's in the shower Stiles. Just think about it, her hands running up and down her body" The Nogitsune teased.

"Please don't do this, why her?" I asked, making It laugh.

"For revenge Stiles. She never loved you, she always chose someone else, always chose the bad boy. Don't you want to show her how bad you can be, make her regret ever hurting you?"

"No, I'm not going to hurt her." I said, sounding determined.

"Well, it's not your decision so shut up and enjoy the show" It sneered.

I heard the water turn off and shuffling sounds from inside the bathroom. Moments later, Lydia emerged wearing nothing but a pink robe, her hair loose and wet, cascading down her shoulders. When she noticed me, she jumped back her hand flying to her chest in shock.

"Stiles, what are you doing here?" she cautiously asked, backing away from me.

"I just popped in to say hi" It said, raising my hand up to wave at her.

"Well ,you did, so maybe you should go now."

"What's wrong, Lydia?" It asked, rising to my feet and walking towards her.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just tired and not up for company at this time" She said, backing up against the wall as she pulled the robe around her tighter.

The Nogitsune sneered at her. "You know, don't you?"

"Of course I know, I'm not stupid" She spat at It.

"No you're definitely not, Lydia" It leaned towards her, pressing her back against the wall.

"You know he loves you, right?" It asked, my hand trailing slowly across her cheek "Personally, I don't see the appeal. I mean, sure you're hot but I've seen better." My hand trailed down her side before sneaking inside her robe, grazing her thigh.

"What are you doing?" She snarled, her hand grasping my wrist and trying to pry my hand away. I shooed it away, easily.

"But just because I don't particularly like you doesn't mean we can't have a bit of fun" It said, my lips coming down to capture hers roughly. I heard an involuntary soft moan coming from her as her eyes shut but she quickly came back to her senses and bit my lip.

''Oh we got a feisty one here, maybe that's why he likes you so much. Do you regret it Lydia? Not giving him a chance?" It laughed. "Well of course you don't, with you it's all about the bad boys. Is that why you're so turned on now? I can feel it." It slowly moved my hand up the inside of her thigh.

"I'm not turned on, in fact you make me sick, now let me go" She screamed as she tried to push me away from her.

"Oh, I know you are Lydia. So stop fighting it and let's give it one more try." It hissed as my lips crashed against hers again. Lydia reached up and grabbed my hair, yanking my head back and away from her.

"As much as I like it rough Lydia, this just isn't worth it." The Nogitsune sneered moving my hands to encompass her neck.

"Please don't." I begged It. "I'll do anything, please, just don't hurt her."

It ignored me, instead shooting Lydia an evil smile. "Your boyfriend is begging me not to hurt you. Even after acting like a little slut, he still wants you. And you know what? You don't deserve him, in fact you don't even deserve to live, Lydia"

It tightened my hands further around her neck and I kept begging It to let her go, to please not do this. Not Lydia, anyone but Lydia. It continued ignoring me, watching with a malicious smile as her hands clawed at mine, trying to break free. Soon, her struggling grew weak as her face turned red, then purple from lack of oxygen. Her eyes finally slipped close, her body sagging against mine and I could only watch in horror.

* * *

Review Please.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi all welcome to a new chapter, How is everyone holding up after that finale?, I just want to say a big thank you to my beta my draft of this chapter was terrible and had so many mistakes, She is brilliant for putting up with my drabble, Well without further adieu, Enjoy._

* * *

_Scott p.o.v_

''we need to leave right now" I exclaimed making my way towards the door.

"Scott, wait" Deaton called, putting his hand on my shoulder to turn me around towards him. "You need to decide, are you going to do it? Will you change him?" His face was solemn as he looked at me. "I understand if you don't want to do it, maybe we could find someone else."

I shook my head. "No, I have to do it. I'm his best friend, it should be me."

"Okay, let's go."

We went to leave but stopped when we noticed Malia still there. I didn't think it was a smart idea to bring her right then, so I glanced at my boss, unsure of what to say when Malia saved us from saying anything.

"I kind of wanted to go check on my Dad, please let me know if you need help with anything?"

"Of course." I replied, secretly relieved that she made this so easy. "We'll let you know how it goes."

She gave me a faint smile before we turned and left, the bell on the door ringing behind us.

I couldn't remember the drive to her house, it was all one big blur and suddenly we were at Lydia's house making our way up towards her bedroom. I wasn't sure what I was expecting to find but it definitely wasn't what we walked in on. Stiles, the guy with the biggest kindest heart I knew was pressing the girl he loved up against the wall, his hands squeezing her neck. Lydia herself already looked too far gone, her face was purple, her body lifeless as she sagged against Stiles.

No, not Stiles, the Nogitsune because I knew Stiles would never do that to Lydia.

Stiles' head turned towards me when we entered as he smirked at us.

"Well, well, well, look what we got here Lydia. Someone has come to rescue you, too bad they're too late." He sneered applying more pressure to her neck.

"Stop." I begged him. "You don't want to do this, Stiles. Look at her, that's the girl you love, the girl you've had a crush on since the fourth grade, I know you're still in there somewhere. Fight him and come back to us." I pleaded

The Nogitsune chuckled "You're a fool Scott, he can't hear you anymore, he's gone. I'm Stiles now and if I say so myself i think I'm even better than the original." He released Lydia, moving back as she fell to the floor. When he had put enough distance between him and the redhead, Deaton stepped forward, kneeling down beside her as he began performing CPR.

"You're too late" The Nogitsune sneered "She's gone, so save your breath"

"Come on Stiles, fight" I roared.

"Do I really need to say it again, Scott? He's gone. God, you teenagers can be so daft sometimes." He slowly crept towards me. "So how do you want to go, Scott? The same as Lydia or do you have something special in mind?"

His hands came up and grabbed me around the neck, slamming me up against the wall. I looked over at Deaton who was still trying to revive Lydia and I looked back at Stiles. This Nogitsune had hurt so many people and I had to end it now. I thought of Stiles, trying to fight for his body and losing the battle, I didn't want him to be gone forever.

I knew I needed to bite him now and I tried not to think about the risks to Stiles when I did. I didn't want to think of him not being able to handle the bite and dying, I didn't want to think that he could resent me for the rest of his life. If this was the only way to get Stiles back, then I just had to do it.

I pushed the Nogitsune back and as he rushed towards me again, I grabbed him and turned him around, slamming him into the wall. While he was dazed, I grabbed his arm, letting the wolf come forward before sinking my teeth into his fragile flesh.

* * *

Comments? Suggestions? Do you want Stiles to be a werewolf?


End file.
